


забвение

by Existinghook



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, blow jobs for stress relief, comforting a friend, i'm just gonna roll with this, making him forget, so i guess i write gay porn now, take charge valery, valery is the dominant one for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existinghook/pseuds/Existinghook
Summary: забвение - oblivion, obliterationHe leads Boris to the bedroom, leaving the lights off and the curtains open.





	забвение

After Boris retreats into the command trailer and Tarakanov meets Valery’s eye. With a slight nod Valery sends the General on his way. They will not be disturbed further tonight.

Valery follows behind Boris, slowly. Considering. Letting the sickening knowledge of what had to happen wash over him. It was the only solution. It would have to be men.

But when he opens the door and sees Boris pacing, still boiling with rage, he decides to postpone the inevitable for a later time. He’ll be breaking a promise - _ under no circumstances can men go up there _ \- he doesn’t want to put more despair in Boris’s eyes yet. 

Valery takes a silent seat in his usual corner. Watches as Boris’s rage turns to frustration turns to confusion turns to anger again and finally, when the adrenaline has run out, watches as Boris collapses into his chair.

Boris is staring into the middle distance when Valery makes his decision - he’s seen Boris staring, always looking at him. Thinks he won’t be turned away, not completely unwanted. And tonight, tonight he could make his friend forget.

Forget that they were fighting a losing battle; forget that their very lives were being drained away.

Rising, Valery snubs his cigarette out and grabs his jacket. “Boris.”

It’s the first word he’s spoken in hours, surprising Boris out of his thoughts. He lifts his tired eyes to Valery’s and there is misery in his voice as he asks,. “What now? Huh, Valery? What do we do now?”

“We’ll figure it out, Boris. We will. Tomorrow; tonight we both need rest. Come.” All it takes is a gentle nudge and Boris is on his feet. Valery hangs his overcoat around his shoulders, and the coddling action has Boris bristeling again, eyes downcast. “I’m not a child. I can put on my own coat.”

Valery merely cocks an eyebrow, huffs a slightly exasperated breath, “Yes, but you don’t have to do everything alone, Boris. Let me help you.” He lets the pitch of his voice reflect his intentions and his fingers brush against the skin of Boris’s neck as he flattens the collar down on broad shoulders.

The contact makes Boris meet his eye, searching. Valery can feel the shift, a subtle change in the way Boris holds himself - less rigid, softer.

“Come.” Valery leads Boris back to their hotel, up the elevator and to Boris’s own room. He waits as the door is opened, closed again, and locked. Valery is unconcerned about the ears that might be listening. After all, tonight, the only sounds they’ll be hearing will be Boris’s, and a man has his needs.

He leads Boris to the bedroom, leaving the lights off and the curtains open. The city lights filtering in through the windows, painting the room in sepia and yellow. Silently, Valery starts to strip Boris of his garments - the overcoat hung on the hook on the door, his suit jacket folded neatly over the back of a chair, tie loosened, shirt opened agonizingly slow button by button, belt slipped free from the loops with a whisper, the zip of his trousers lowered tooth by tooth.

Boris was breathless and panting by the time Valery laid him down on the bed, still partially clothed himself - shirtsleeves rolled to his forearms and tie removed, shoes on the floor scattered with socks and suspenders. 

Valery took a moment for himself and slid fully against Boris’s body, letting them both enjoy the contrast of textures, nerves singing. Letting Boris take his full weight, he aligned their limbs and linked their fingers, put his mouth next to Boris’s ear and said, “You’ll have to be quiet, you understand?”

Boris squeezed his fingers in answer, turned his mouth to Valery’s own ear, “Valera...wha- I don’t kn-_ please _.” He’s fidgeting from head to toe and Valery soothes him with kisses along his neck, more whispered words.

“Shhh, Boria, it’s okay. Let me take care of you, don’t think. Just feel. Feel me, Boris.” 

It’s the last thing Valery says for the next hour. Instead, he spends his time memorizing each and every sound he elicits from Boris. A gasp when he bites at the juncture of his elbow, a sigh when Valery licks a stripe up his neck to catch the sweat starting to bead his skin, a soft moan when he presses in with his thumbs at Boris’s hips.

It’s the bitten back curse as Valery gets comfortable on his stomach, mouth level with Boris’s erection, that has Valery pushing his own straining cock into the mattress. He locks his gaze with Boris as he presses the flat of his tongue from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the already leaking head.

He lets himself get lost in it after that. His eyes close and one of his hands wraps around the base to stroke what he can’t take in his mouth; the other tracing patterns up and down Boris’s thigh, feeling the muscles jerk as he struggles not to thrust into Valery’s throat.

Boris, for his part, doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands - fisting the sheets, then gripping his own hair, floating above Valery’s head, before finally letting one hand meet Valery’s on his thigh.

The contact has Valery opening his eyes and coming up slightly, gazing at Boris with his cock protruding obscenely from his open mouth.

It’s this sight that undoes Boris, catching them both by surprise. Boris’s hips jerk suddenly, his breath catching on a curse. Valery’s eyes widen when he realizes what is happening - taking Boris in his mouth fully once more and brings him through it. Sucking hard at the tip and pumping his length, milking every last drop, until Boris jerks his hips back and pushes weakly at Valery’s shoulder, gasping.

Valery releases him slowly, savoring the feeling and taste on his tongue. He shifts his weight to sit back, but the touch of Boris’s hand turns to an iron grip before he is pulled upwards with a strength Boris should not have at this age. Before he can catch his breath, Boris’s other hand is wrapping behind Valery’s neck and bringing their mouths together almost violently.

Valery jolts with surprise before changing his grip to lace his fingers with Boris and tighten his grip, his tongue licking into Boris’s mouth. He’s not quite sure who moans when his hips start moving against Boris’s thigh, his pulsing length seeking relief. Valery lets his free hand trail down Boris’s side until he leaves marks in the shapes of fingers on Boris’s ass, using the grip to get the right leverage and angle and then suddenly he’s coming. Stars exploding behind his eyelids and pleasure shooting up his spine.

Boris holds him through it, his tongue thrusting into Valery’s mouth to silence the moan.

When his breathing has returned to normal and the mess in his pants has cooled to an uncomfortable temperature, he places a final kiss on Boris’s mouth before departing the room and letting his friend fall into a peaceful slumber.

Tomorrow, Valery will tell him about _ bio-robots _ and _ 90 seconds _ and watch the despair creep back into Boris’s eyes. But tonight, he will rest and Valery will shoulder the burden of knowledge for one night.


End file.
